


【榎本吉本】Jealousy

by uraumaim930027



Series: 榎本吉本 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band), Kagi no Kakatta Heya | The Locked Room Murders, 家族ゲーム | Kazoku Game (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊吉本荒野對「田子雄大」吃醋的故事。





	【榎本吉本】Jealousy

吉本荒野最近心情不太好，不太好的原因出在榎本徑身上。

這幾天榎本徑對田子雄大疼愛有加，特別偏心，讓吉本嫉妒的要死。

平常整天陪在榎本徑身邊的人是他吉本荒野耶！怎麼可以這樣！

當他中午下課後走進防盜店，看見榎本徑跟田子雄大在親熱的時候，他心想又來了，他已經受夠了。

榎本徑伸出手指，田子雄大就乖乖地張開嘴巴，起先輕咬了幾下，後來用小舌舔呀舔的，還用臉頰磨蹭。

「雄大真是個乖孩子。」他滿足地親了田子一下，讓吉本看得很不耐煩。

除了嫉妒還是嫉妒，榎本徑多久沒有這樣溫柔的、怕弄傷他一樣親他了？那男人知道自己喜歡粗暴一點，但難道他就不渴望榎本徑柔情似水的體貼嗎？

還有，榎本徑竟然繼續動作，沿著田子的背部向下，一路摸到屁股，對田子雄大的臀部揉來揉去的，田子還閉上眼睛，享受榎本徑的撫摸。

不爽。他走進防盜店時榎本徑看了他一眼，也沒說什麼就繼續跟田子玩。

完全沒有尊重他吉本荒野的意思，根本不把他放在眼裡嘛！

「徑くん！」被吉本叫到的榎本徑沒有回應，繼續做自己的事情。

「徑くん！」吉本荒野不服氣，走到榎本旁邊，生氣地拉著榎本的手，活像個要不到糖吃的小孩。

「徑くん！」叫了他第三次，家庭教師採用溫情攻勢，放開榎本徑，他改以整個人貼到榎本身上，親吻榎本徑的臉頰與脖頸，心想榎本徑總會理他了吧，至少花了整個下午跟榎本徑做也比榎本徑完全不理他好。

「吉本，等等⋯⋯」鎖匠一手推開吉本噘起來就等著他親吻的唇，埋首於眼前令人著迷的事物，任憑吉本荒野亂摸亂抓，他仍無動於衷。

「榎本徑⋯⋯」  
這下他真的生氣了。

沒錯，他就是嫉妒田子雄大，田子搶走榎本徑對他的關愛，榎本徑甚至會對田子露出那種只有當他們真情流露、處在特別放鬆的環境下才會有的溫暖笑容。

怎麼可以。

他怎麼能輸。

「嗚嗚嗚徑くん難道不愛我了嗎？」他獨自坐在防盜店內給客人坐的位置上，嘟著嘴一臉受傷的樣子，還特別拿出手機開始翻起他跟榎本徑的甜蜜合照，表現出他越看越難過，沒有榎本徑的疼愛就會死一樣。

「嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚徑くん不要我了！徑くん只愛田子雄大，都不理吉本荒野！」

「徑くん不理我的話，三個月都別想碰我！」

「徑くん再不回話，我就要離家出走了！」

在吉本的威脅下榎本徑這才終於有點反應，他轉過頭望向咬手帕假哭的吉本，無奈地嘆了口氣。

「你有那麼嫉妒？」

「唔嗯⋯⋯徑くん都快忘記我了耶！怎麼能不嫉妒！」

「我沒誇張到會忘記你好嗎。」

「有！再這樣下去我真的會被徑くん拋棄，到時候我只好投奔沼田家了！」

跑到榎本身邊，吉本荒野指著罪魁禍首田子雄大，內心嫉妒得想把對方幹掉。

「田子雄大，你未免太囂張了，居然敢跟我搶徑くん。」

「⋯⋯」田子大大的眼睛盯著吉本看，那無辜的眼神也無法動搖吉本荒野對他的討厭指數。

「不要以為你裝可憐我就不會想把你丟到東京灣餵魚！告訴你，我才是徑くん的最愛！」

「吉本，他只是隻叫做田子雄大的倉鼠。」

「我不管。徑くん每天看他比看我還久。」

「⋯⋯吃醋了？」

「對喔，徑くん要如何安撫我受傷的小心靈？」

榎本徑伸出右手，拇指與食指摩擦，擺出推理密室時會出現的招牌動作，低頭思考。

「⋯⋯靠近一點。」

「徑くん想到要怎麼做了？」

他一把拉住吉本荒野，讓他們之間的距離突然近了不少，吉本臉上還是不高興的表情，等著看榎本徑能玩出什麼花招。

「⋯⋯田子雄大。」榎本徑對他伸出手指，還叫他田子，眼神充滿關愛，甚至連平常不常微笑的他都露出了軟軟的笑容。

「咦？徑くん？咦？」

吉本荒野、不、田子雄大看到對方與平常截然不同的一面，不知所措，而且榎本徑還對他伸出手指，該不會是要他⋯⋯？

「雄大是個乖孩子對吧。」

把食指湊近田子雄大嘴邊，榎本徑猛盯著田子看，看得田子都不好意思得臉紅了，尤其是被那樣溫柔的眼神。

「唔⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」

他開始佩服榎本徑了，知道他在想什麼也就算了，居然有種把他當倉鼠，對他做出那些會對倉鼠做的事情。

但是田子不討厭，相反地，如榎本徑所言，其實自己就是隻大型倉鼠嘛。總會喜歡榎本徑偶爾哄他揉揉他的頭，再講幾句老套的情話。

田子雄大看了榎本徑一眼，對方完全不被動搖。他張開嘴巴，在剛碰到榎本好看的指尖時退開，試探了下對方，再張嘴把榎本徑整根手指含住，溼溼熱熱的口腔與吸吮出聲的動作讓榎本徑不由得想入非非。

「哇⋯⋯雄大好乖喔⋯⋯」

榎本徑再加上中指，放入田子口中，田子雄大的舌頭舔過指縫，抓著榎本徑的手，吸吮指節；刻意在榎本徑正享受時以牙齒輕咬，淺淺的刺痛感不足以讓榎本徑收手，反而是另一種刺激。

被舔溼的手指沾滿唾液，牽著一條銀絲，特別淫靡。

田子雄大模仿倉鼠的動作，靠近榎本徑，用臉頰蹭了蹭對方纖長的手指。

「吱⋯⋯？」

「嗯——雄大真可愛。」

揉亂田子蓬鬆的短髮，榎本徑順著對方的身體線條向下撫摸，從頸部、背部、脊骨、雙臀之間，手掌磨蹭田子雄大渾圓的屁股，像摸倉鼠屁股一樣不停揉捏，些許贅肉增加手感，比倉鼠更軟更好摸。

田子雄大靠在榎本身上，忍不住閉上眼享受榎本徑的撫摸，面對面的姿勢讓榎本徑把對方舒服的表情盡收眼底。

「吱⋯⋯最喜歡徑くん了唷⋯⋯」

「ふふ，雄大餓了嗎？我餵你吃好吃的？」

「吱⋯⋯不要⋯⋯徑くん最近都冷落我，只跟另一個田子雄大玩！」

「那你說你想要什麼？」

「嗯⋯⋯如果徑くん願意⋯⋯的話，就讓徑くん餵我吃。」

「⋯⋯」

聽完田子的要求，榎本徑愣在原地，縮回剛才還放在田子雄大腰間的雙手，他又擺出了推理專用姿勢，獨自苦惱該如何是好。

「欸？不會吧⋯⋯騙人的吧⋯⋯嗚嗚⋯⋯徑くん你竟然猶豫了？你竟然在我跟那隻笨老鼠之間猶豫不決⋯⋯」

榎本徑望向就在他們旁邊，籠子裡蹦蹦跳跳的倉鼠，牠無辜的邊跑邊看著榎本徑，跑累了休息時抱著葵瓜子，大口朵頤，把葵瓜子塞了滿嘴。

多麼惹人憐愛的小生物啊。

意外喜歡小動物的榎本徑無法自拔，田子雄大（吉本荒野）對他開出的要求——把田子雄大（倉鼠）送走，不然三個月都不跟他做，不然從今以後寂寞就去找倉鼠玩，不要找他——也太過分了吧！他才剛開始養這隻小東西幾天啊！才剛跟田子培養出感情就要把田子送走嗎？

「呃、田子⋯⋯」

「你是在叫我還是叫牠？」

田子雄大扁著嘴，又嫉妒了小倉鼠受到的重視與厚愛。

「你。」

在內心無數次惋惜，榎本徑抱住田子，下半身偷偷頂向田子雄大，他必須要承認他是個男人，是個被下半身牽著走的男人。

「我還是比較喜歡這個田子雄大。」

按住田子的後腦勺，榎本徑無奈地吻上對方，舌頭撩過田子的敏感帶，得到田子滿意又熱烈的回應。

「徑くん想餵我什麼呢？嘻嘻⋯⋯我餓了喔。」

又過了幾天。

「叮咚——叮咚——叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚」

「來了！」

沼田慎一衝到門口打開門，發現來著竟是那個家庭教師吉本荒野跟一個貓背的眼鏡男。

眼鏡男⋯⋯啊、好像是叫榎本徑來著。

沒記錯的話是吉本荒野的情人？工作是鎖匠的樣子。

「吶，慎一くん，茂之くん在嗎？」  
吉本荒野滿面春風，笑容燦爛，雙手背在身後拿著什麼東西。

「啊⋯⋯不在耶。」他瞧了眼吉本老師身旁心情低落的榎本徑，忍不住猜想昨天晚上吉本老師跟榎本徑之間是不是發生了什麼問題。記得上個月登門拜訪時榎本徑還精神奕奕的啊，該不會情侶吵架了吧？

「欸？不在嗎？好吧沒關係！慎一くん你就幫他接收吧！」

「接⋯⋯接收？接收什麼？」

「這個！」

吉本荒野從背後拿出一個鐵籠子，裡面一隻可愛的灰白色倉鼠，活蹦亂跳，一看見沼田慎一就衝到籠子前，興奮的吱吱叫。

「看吧徑くん，我就說牠會喜歡慎一くん嘛。」

「唔⋯⋯」

「嗯，這倉鼠好可愛。是要給茂之養嗎？」

「對啊！你們要好好照顧牠喔。」

「那牠有名字嗎？」

一聽到沼田慎一問起倉鼠的名字，榎本徑忽然有反應，抬起頭望向沼田。

「牠叫田子雄大。」

「田子雄大？」

「嗯，田子雄大。」

「噗⋯⋯吉本老師你同意？竟然取叫田子雄大？哈哈哈哈⋯⋯」

「慎一くん不要笑！小心我暗中做掉你喔⋯⋯」

「噗！哈哈哈哈⋯⋯知道了知道了，田子雄大，從今天起你就是沼田家的一份子了。」

目送倉鼠被沼田慎一慎重的拿到客廳放好，吉本鬆了一口氣，算是完成一個任務，結局圓滿。

告別沼田家以後，榎本徑仍然面無表情，簡單來說看上去不太高興，悶悶不樂。

「怎麼啦徑くん不開心？」

「沒有⋯⋯光養你一個就夠了。我已經滿足了。」

「哇啊徑くん真棒。親一個。」

榎本徑心想，吉本荒野的嫉妒心真的太可怕了。

他還是別肖想小動物，養吉本荒野就夠讓他吃不消了。


End file.
